Divine Violence
by DarkLordWill
Summary: One-Shot. Power-He-Knows-Not. Love? Ha, Nah. Not if a certain fallen angel has anything to do with it.


**Divine Violence**

* * *

" _Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Harry, as the second Death Eater raised his wand. His arms and legs snapped together and he fell forwards, face down on the rug at Harry's feet, stiff as a board and unable to move._

" _Well done, Ha-"_

 _But the Death Eater Hermione had struck dumb made a sudden slashing movement with his wand; a streak of what look like purple flame passed right across Hermione's chest. She gave a tiny "Oh" as though of surprise and crumpled to the floor, where she lay motionless._

" _HERMIONE!"_

* * *

Harry watched as Neville tackled the Death Eater to the floor, he himself twisted in a daze and dropped to his knees beside his best friend. He pulled her close to him and felt around her neck for a pulse, feeling a faint one he pulled her closer. A yell startled him and looking up he saw several more Death Eaters burst into the room, this distracted Neville as the Death Eater he was on top off punched his friend in the face causing him to fall back with a yelp.

Hermione shuddered slightly and Harry looked down at her with wide eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Harry furiously whispered ignoring the Death Eaters surrounding him.

"You alright Dolohov?" a Death Eater behind him asked.

"Ye, I got the Mudblood" there was a few chuckles "Is that the other blood-traitors?"

"Aye, found this one mumbling to himself in a room full of brains"

"Ya, what?"

"I know!"

"Shut up you two, Potter, the Dark Lord would like his prophecy now" he heard Malfoys drawl behind him, he didn't reply he just gripped hold of his best friend tightly to his chest, he could feel her shallow breathing

"….he could help your little friend…if you give him the prophecy?"

"Eh? After what I just did that to her? Ha, it's too late now, Mudblood's a goner!" he heard Dolohov snicker, Harry felt like he had just been smacked across the head with a Bludger.

"Quiet!" Malfoy snarled, but that's all Harry heard, his hearing seemed to go dull. Everything around him was but static, his eyes….burned.

* * *

A man twisted his head slightly as if to hear something in the distance and then set his cup and saucer down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Hmm" Standing up from his leather sofa, he buttoned his white suit jacket and crossed the room to look out the large window that opened to the London Skyline. Lifting a pale hand, he placed it on the window and closed his gray eyes.

"Well this…this is interesting" he twisted his head again in the opposite direction and sniffed the air.

"Oh my" he took his hand off the window and gazed out.

"Yes, that seems only fair" the man looked up at his wooden, ceiling but his eyes went beyond the stars in space.

"You had your turn, you sent these…creatures….a guide and we all know how that turned out, ' _sacrificed himself for our sins'_ my ass" the man smirked. He raised his hand and closed his eyes again.

"Let's see how this goes shall we?" he snapped his fingers and let out a breath of steam.

* * *

The Death Eaters had slowly approached the two boys and presumably close-to-death girl. They had raised their wands.

"Remember, we keep Potter alive for our Lord" Malfoy murmured. That is when things went south very quickly for the Death Eaters surrounding Harry Potter. The sound seemed to just turn off, Malfoy watched as his friends looked around, some sticking fingers in their ears. He turned to Dolohov who was trying to say something to him but nothing escaped the man's lips. Scowling he looked around to see if there was anyone else in the room. No. He flicked his wand with a _finite_. Nothing happened.

Looking up he noticed Potter lay the Granger girl back to the floor, some of the Death Eaters who were in front of the boy took a step back, he could see their eyes widening. The boy then slowly stood. His arms limp to the side. Potter then turned.

His face, which held shock and grief before now was emotionless, his glasses had fallen off and he stared at Dolohov. Nobody moved, not even the boy's friends who also seemed confused with what was happening. Potter looked at Malfoy then to Dolohov. The scar on his forehead had opened and a trail of blood had flowed over his right eye.

His eyes. Held hatred. Agonising hatred. If the random blood flow was weird, what happened next suited the setting. It would be recorded as a _Mystery_. The boys' pupils kind of, from what Malfoy could only describe as 'broke their barriers'. The black leaked into his iris' snaking like veins before his eyes were completely Onyx. Black gemstones glinting in the light.

Potter breathed out steam.

* * *

Not many things scared one Antonin Dolohov, the Dark Lord would be amongst the few things that did. When he had struck down the Mudblood teenager who had silenced him, he felt the rush of excitement of victory. He got this rush whenever he took down an opponent in the dueling circuit. To be better. To win.

However now, when victory had been his it seemed like Fate had just laughed in his face. The Potter boy in front of him now held the title of Scariest-Fucking-Thing. The blood from the scar was now dripping off the boy's chin onto the marble-like floor. The whole scene felt wrong. The air felt wrong. His senses. Wrong. The victory. Wrong.

He raised his wand again with intention of ending this madness. The boy twisted his head to gaze at him. Pushing down fear, he had just started thinking the word ' _Avada'_ when he saw his wand crack.

" _Wha-"_ it cracked some more creating interlocking crevices before it turned to ash from the tip to hilt. Looking up at the boy, he saw that he was scowling slightly. Then he felt itchy in his wand hand. Quickly pulling his leather dueling glove off, he saw his hand cracking like his wand, it seemed to crack to the point of what it now resembled an old painting.

Then a piece of skin came away from his middle finger and floated away.

Malfoy and everyone else in the room watched in morbid fascination as Dolohov's hand flaked away filling the air like snow. From skin to muscle, all the way down to the bone, bit by bit more and more flakes came from the man. It did not stop at his hand though. When that had completely gone they saw larger flakes came from his sleeve. His face had started to crack now. A few minutes later, all that was left of Antonin Dolohov was a pile of Death Eater garb on the ground with a white skull mask.

Malfoy frozen in shock watched his colleagues turn and run for the nearest exit. As a strange itching sensation rippled across his body, he looked at Potter. Who looked at him and grinned.

* * *

The man snorted into his tea.

"Oh bravo" Getting up the man walked to the window like before and took another sip, his gray eyes piercing the world. A soft thump behind him notified him of his younger brother's arrival.

"Did you see it? Did you watch? It was wonderful, the lad instantly knew what to do, he sent fear then eradicated the problem and he did it so…beautifully" the man smiled turning his head slightly waiting for his brother's obvious response.

"Father isn't happy" came a drawling voice.

"I bet Father put's Clotted Cream on first then Strawberry Jam on his Scones" he replied silkily.

"What does that have to do with anything?" his brother asked confusedly. The man turned and opened his palms, the tea and cup disappearing.

"I put the Jam on first then the cream, like you are supposed to…." His brother just looked at him blankly. He sighed.

"Everything I do is wrong in our Father's eyes"

"That was a terrible analogy" the man shrugged and unbuttoned his suit revealing a scarred chest.

"You have to admit, it was a very good performance young Harry put on" both men twisted their heads slightly listening to nothing but hearing and seeing everything. The man in the white suit smirked, the man's brother who wore only black silk trousers that pooled at his feet grimaced, white feathered wings that could be seen over the man's shoulders shivered. The man in the suit scowled and absently scratched his back.

"Father is now unhappier"

"Good, it's been a while since he's been this flustered, keep the old man on his toes, that being said getting my hands on Thomas's soul should be worth it, even Father _has_ to agree on that" The man's winged brother scowled.

"You know he will try to interfere? Set things _right_?" his brother whispered. The man nodded and dragged an equally scarred hand through brown locks.

"Well…Fate herself did not grace me with her presence when I was about to _change events_ so I must have done something right" his brother looked up sharply.

"You mean…?" The man nodded smiling broadly; the brother looked up through the stars.

"He is calling" The brother shivered again "He is…angry" The man chuckled and walked over to his kitchen and picked up an apple.

"Have fun" his brother gave the man a dark look before his wings enclosed around him and he vanished. Taking a bite of the apple the man looked out of the window and laughed loudly not of malice, hate, spite, cruelty but in amusement.

" _The power he knows not…_ " he looked up and grinned, "You didn't see that coming?"

The man threw the apple core into the air it vanished. He took a few breaths before turning slightly.

"Hello my dear, been a while, how goes the job?"

"I can feel them again," a woman's voice said ignoring the man's question.

"You could already though?" he asked not turning as the woman stood beside him, he felt a slight chill radiating off her.

"Only the cloak….but now…." the man looked sideways at the woman, her beautiful features set in a rare happy state.

"This has gotten even _more_ interesting"

* * *

 _Something that I just thought of on the spot._


End file.
